A Doubles Attachment
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Shishido Ryou and Ootori Chouko are doubles partners, and that's how it's been since Ootori helped Shishido train. It's winter, how will the both of them spend their time. [Fem!Ootori is present - written originally as a Holiday present to a lovely girl who's a friend of mine on Tumblr.]


It was little known fact that Ootori Chouko was extremely attached to her senpai and current doubles partner, Shishido Ryou. After all, in every aspect, she was there, there for him. She would take his complaints, she'd grab his hand, look at him, level in the eye, and shake her head, read the truth from him, as he'd simply mutter how lame she was being.

She'd always be near him and make sure he had water and his towels, and sometimes, she'd pull a spare t-shirt from her tennis bag when he dirtied up all his with sweat.

But she'd also get really defensive over him and really lose it when people insulted him.

Okay, it was a well-known fact that Ootori Chouko was extremely attached to her senpai and current doubles partner, Shishido Ryou.

And, it was a little known fact that Shishido Ryou was rather attached to his kohai and current doubles partner, Ootori Chouko. Secret training, specifically in the night, putting up with the awkward formations, wanting to make sure she didn't cry.

He'd always be there, defending her from such crying, and sometimes, he'd find who made her cry and make sure they knew not to make her do so.

But he'd also yell at her not to cry and become awkward when she gave him a thankful smile.

Okay, it was a well-known fact that Shishido Ryou was extremely attached to his kohai and current doubles partner, Ootori Chouko.

It wasn't like either of them could easily admit their feelings though. They each knew and recognized their own feelings, but always got stuck, worried just enough over a small 'what if?' and never said a word to the other.

Even in the times of late night, 'secret' practice, the two didn't say a word about it. Though everyone on the team that cared claimed they were married already anyway.

* * *

_Ootori huffed, falling back-to-back with Shishido, sweat dripping to the point where some other would freak out and try to wipe off, but not Ootori. Natural as it was, she was exhausted after another tough practice, taking to leaning against her upperclassman who was merely retying his shoe. _

_"Thank you for practicing with me, Shishido-san!"_

_"Tch, no, thank you, Chouko. How else was I going to remake the regulars?" _

_"Through the hardwork that you would've done anyway," she said, moving her hand back to rest against his supporting hand, "though I'm happy to have helped you!"_

_"Yeah, yeah," Shishido said, instinctively lifting their hands to an upwards vow of continuing, "Ready for a little more?"_

_"Of course!"_

* * *

This time, this day, was a cold afternoon, post-practice.

"Shishido-san, please, don't you think you'll get cold?" Ootori Chouko asked, wrapping her gloved hands around his bare arm. "It's freezing out, let's go inside. Practice was cancelled." She looked at him with wide, worry-lined brown eyes. Her hair was loose, winter hat and ear muffs on to help protect from the cold.

"Chouko, we have to win. It's okay if you don't want to stay, but I'm going to practice." Shishido Ryou said, looking forward, standing still, glancing down to the ball that stood still on the floor.

"Shishido-san, it's not safe! We're going inside and that's that."

Shishido moved his arm out if her grip, spinning his racquet, "The more you keep me still, the worse it gets."

"Sorry!" She frowned, before knocking the racquet out of his hands, "But you can't get a cold this time. We're going inside. And if you're not willing… I'll… I'll drag you inside!" She shouted, staring straight ahead, tugging on Shishido's arm, giving him no choice. She was strong when she needed to be.

Shishido at least knew she cared.

"Chouko! This is the guy's locker room."

"Well, I wasn't going to take you into the girl's one, Shishido-san," Ootori said, smiling at her doubles partner.

Shishido frowned, turning around quickly, "Well, if you wanted me to change out of my uniform, wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Ootori had flushed, quickly whirling around, "I won't look, I promise!"

"Can't you just leave?"

"But I want to make sure you have your jacket."

"If I didn't have my jacket, you'd figure it out when I stepped out of the locker. You don't have to wait in-"

There was a sniffle and an apologetic whimper.

"How lame, Chouko."

There was a pause and a glance backwards.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK!"

"S-Sorry!"

* * *

"You forgot your jacket, Shishido-san," Ootori frowned, "I brought two today, since it was really cold... though I didn't wear them at school because... Oh! Do you want to borrow one of them? We're about the same height, so it should fit okay."

"No, I don't want to wear that."

"But it's cold."

"I know."

"Then at least use a towel as a shawl or something."

"A cape?"

"More like a scarf."

"Yeah, I'll wear a towel cape instead, beats that coat."

"Shishido-san!"

Shishido sighed, trying one of the towels on, resting it on his shoulders as Ootori took it too herself to wrap parts of the towel around his arms. "Chouko..! You should probably wear that damn jacket yourself. What the hell do you have on?"

"A Christmas sweater my grandmother knitted..."

"…You should put the jacket on over it then."

"Why? I'm not cold enough for both jackets. Does it look bad, Shishido-san?" She asked, with a tilt of her head, giving a nervous smile to Shishido. In all honesty, the sweater was mainly old fashioned. It still looked... well, acceptable to the 'fashion' standards Atobe set up, one would suppose.

Shishido blinked. She looked so..! Oh, why did she have to give him that look, of all looks?

"No, it doesn't. Never mind."

"Okay!" She said, before they finally walked out of the locker room. Well, it was time to go home now, huh? He would practice as soon as he got home, though. If only just in his backyard, or even with Akutagawa and Mukahi. He'd have to see. Ootori couldn't stop him there.

Over all, the two looked ridiculous, walking through the gates.

"Shishido-san, you aren't wearing gloves either!"

"Didn't need them this morning."

"It was colder this morning."

"Didn't bring gloves this morning."

She quickly grabbed his ungloved hand in her gloved one, smiling the slight down to him, "That's better, huh?"

"I guess," Shishido frowned. It wouldn't do to pull his hand away, it was a lot warmer, that was certain. Besides, it made Ootori happy and not angry, though, he noticed that he never was the blunt end of Ootori's anger.

They walked in silence, such silence, but they had to get home to do their homework too, come to think of it. Still the way they walked, hand-in-hand like that, get them adoring looks from strangers.

Icy paths, it really had iced over well, hadn't it? It was amazing that the courts were able to be practiced on.

"What are you going to do for break?"

"Huh?" Shishido looked to the silver-white haired girl, flush in her ear muffs and scarf, and said, "I guess nothing new. Just the homework."

"Would you... want to go to the park with me?"

"What?"

"Please?"

She tapped her bookbag, and Shishido noticed that look in her eyes. That look of begging and _'No really, you'll go with me, right?' _

"Dammit, Chouko, I'll go with you."

She laced their fingers together, "Thank you!"

Step, step, careful on the icy side walk until Shishido slipped on the ice, wearing shoes with little traction. Their locked hands causing them both to fall, side by side.

"Oww..."

"Listen, Chouko, I-"

"Shush, Shishido-san," Chouko said, slowly getting to her feet, "Don't apologize. It was an accident. If I can't apologize for the little things, then you shouldn't either."

Back to silence, because Shishido concluded he didn't want to sound like an idiot responding to her words, so he simply nodded, picked himself up, and walked more carefully until they reached the split that would make them go their separate ways.

"See you later, Shishido-san. And don't practice outside, okay? ...If you do, please wear a coat," she said, smiling at him, bowing her head and walking on.

Typical Ootori.

* * *

Come Christmas time, Christmas Eve to be exact, and Ootori was dressed up in a warm outfit, specifically picked out because she wanted to look nice for the day with Shishido... even if it was _just_ to the park.

Hair brushed, ribbon in, out she went.

Meanwhile, Shishido placed on his familiar cap, slipped on a jacket and thought for a moment. Wouldn't it be proper to bring a long a gift, since it was Christmas time? Chocolate. Convient, good enough. That and grip tape. Grip tape was always useful right?

Gosh, how dumb he must've seemed, giving a girl _grip tape for a tennis racquet_ for Christmas.

But he didn't care because chances were she'd smile, take it, and love it anyway. In his ideals, that was what he wished to happen, anyway.

"Shishido-san! Over here!" She waved, beaming.

_Heh, there she is, eager, as always. It stays the same, huh?_

"Coming, Chouko!" He said, using his speed to cross over the frost-bitten, white-coated grass of the park. He shoved the wrapped presents into her hands, "For you?"

She pointed at herself, "For me?"

"Yes, for you. I don't need to repeat it again, do I?"

"No, you don't. Thank you!" She said, opening it, "Grip tape~? Chocolate?" She laughed.

He knew it. He figured there would be some laugher.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you! This is just like you, Shishido-san. If you had gotten me anything different, I think I would worry."

"Why would you worry? A present is a present."

"Well," Ootori paused briefly, tapping her chin, "You see, if you had gotten me something different, then I would've worried about you not being Shishido-san. Or wondered where _my_ Shishido-san went."

_'My?' A possessive term? Where did that come from?_

"But maybe I would've worried for nothing, huh? Let's share the chocolate here."

She laid out a blanket and sat down on it, patting beside her.

"It's your gift though."

"I want to share it only with you. That's okay, right?"

He sat down, watching with an eyebrow raised as she leaned against him. Slowly, he said, "If it's with just me, then I guess it is. If you're insistent on sharing anyway."

He debated asking her what she made meant earlier though.

"Here's a piece then!" She said, plopping a piece of chocolate into his open mouth, having opened it to ask such question.

He ate it, then swallowed. She had acted fast, cheeks reddening, as if she wanted to avoid hearing something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you a present, Shishido-san, but I'll get you something you want, just tell me what it is!"

"No, it's okay, Chouko. Just... helping me out and being my doubles partner is enough."

"Oh, I have to get you something! Please tell me what you want!"

"Just get me want you want to get me then-"

A sudden breeze came by, the chill of it cutting through any coat. Ootori jump slightly, burying her face against Shishido's shoulder, trying not to come too cold. Shishido tried to hold her without seeming too forward or anything – oh was he too awkward?

Facing away once the breeze left her back, she turned around quickly, "It was really cold, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Shishido pushing down his hat slightly, "Since it's too cold to get ice cream, how about some hot chocolate. I've got to treat you to something, yeah? Tradition."

Her eyes lit up as she nodded quickly, "That sounds like a great idea! Could we please?" She asked, standing up, grabbing one of his hands with both of hers. She yanked him up, "Come on, let's go then!"

So she pulled him along before she paused, turned to face him, "S-Shishido-san?"

Sudden quiet came from her, the air seemed to tense.

"What is it, Chouko?"

"I...ummm..."

"Go on, spit it out. It's cold out."

She closed her eyes and swiftly pressed her lips to his.

"M-Merry Christmas, Shishido-san!" She said, shaking and looking away.

Of course, it threw Shishido off. Had she just... kissed him? Did that mean she liked him then?

"Merry Christmas, Chouko. Now," he quickly threw a grin on, if only to mask anything that was certainly trying to show itself, "let's go! No use standing around."

"Right!"

They were both ever grateful for the months spent together – just being able to spend the day together counted, didn't it?

Possibly, one day, the two would be able to speak their feelings in more than just turning away.

She wrapped her hands around his arm, hugging close, as if saying invisibly that he was... with her.

"Oi, Chouko."

"Yes, Shishido-san."

"What did you mean by '_my Shishido-san_' anyway?"

"Oh! Umm... That you were my doubles partner!" She said, "T-That's all!"

"Right..." Shishido said.

Yeah, maybe someday. Shishido made a mental note to himself. Try to make it 'official' as a New Year's Resolution.

That could work.


End file.
